


Cunning Tongues

by Sailoruuranus (Pyroclastic)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingering, Oral, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyroclastic/pseuds/Sailoruuranus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, Laura, you're so good; oh, Laura, you're the best," she mocks.</p>
<p>"You know you can't trust anything I say in the throes of orgasm," says Carmilla. She turns another page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cunning Tongues

Laura presses her nose against the window and watches as the thick, white flakes whirl past. It's practically white-out conditions. There's no way she's going out there anything. Maybe not even the apocalypse. "The snow's really coming down out there, huh?" 

"Astute observation, Sherlock," Carmilla says from the bed where she is lazing with a paperback in what Laura’s pretty sure is Russian. She looks cute in Laura’s sweater and a pair of yoga pants Perry had left during their last movie night. Actually, she looks so comfortable that Laura kind of wants to rip her clothes off.

“I’m just making conversation, Carm.” 

Carmilla doesn't look up from her book, so Laura sticks her tongue out at her.

"Cute, sweetheart. Wanna put that tongue to better use?"

Laura opens her mouth to ask her if the Alchemy club's been experimenting with telepathy again.

“That’s actually a really good idea.” She crawls up onto the bed and kneels between Carmilla's thighs. Her hands reach out to caress Carmilla through her pants.

“You sound surprised,” Carmilla says, in that clearly-practiced indifferent tone that Laura can see right through. She turns the page in her book, but lets her legs fall apart anyway.

"Would you like to finish that chapter first?" Laura asks deadpan. But her actions betray her sarcasm. She finds Carmilla’s clit, fingernails dragging gently over the spot. Carmilla sighs and closes her eyes for a moment as Laura switches between soft scratches and hard rubs with her fingers. But her eyes open a few moments later and she returns to reading.

"I can do both," says Carmilla as she lifts her body barely enough for Laura to get her pants down. She smirks over the top of her paperback. "If I don't challenge you, how will you get better?"

"Not what you said this morning." She tosses the pants onto the floor, making a mental note to wash them. "Oh, Laura, you're so good; oh, Laura, you're the best," she mocks.

"You know you can't trust anything I say in the throes of orgasm," says Carmilla. She turns another page.

"Well, consider this challenge accepted, Carmilla Karnstein. I'm going to make you come so hard you’ll forget how to read – what is that, Russian? How many languages do you know?"

“Task at hand, sweetheart.” Carmilla’s eyes never leave the page as she reaches forward and guides Laura down between her legs. “Linguistics aren’t as sexy to me as they are for our Floor Don.”

Carmilla's wearing a pair of plain black panties, a departure from her usual lacy thongs. Laura likes her better this way, this relaxed, lazy thing that sprawls herself out on any comfortable surface like the cat she turns into. The lace and leather have their moments, of course, but Laura's kind of a homebody at heart, and nothing is sexier than when Carmilla looks comfortable.

"Gonna just sit there and stare at my pussy all day?"

Laura takes the hint and begins to absentmindedly stroking Carmilla through the fabric. "You know, for someone who is finding a book more interesting than sex, you're being awfully pushy."

"Or is this book so boring that only sex will make it more interesting?” Carmilla teases.

"You drive me crazy!"

“And I'd like you to drive me to climax. Or would you like a written invitation?" Carmilla’s voice still holds that airy, careless quality. It isn’t the apathy that annoys her -- Carmilla is anything but apathetic when it comes to sex -- it’s the fact that Carmilla knows it annoys her. It’s some weird cyclical annoyance… thing.

Frustrated, Laura leans down and bites the inside of her knee, right where Carmilla’s most sensitive. Achilles had his heel, and Carmilla Karnstein has her knee. She laughs like it tickles and twitches her legs away.

"Oh, you are way too easy, cupcake." She tosses her book to the ground, not even bothering to bookmark her place.

"You're such a b-" Laura pauses and tries to think of word that isn't totally sexist, but fails to think of anything but the heat of Carmilla's body and the scent of her arousal only inches from Laura's face.

"Ooh, say it. Say bitch," Carmilla says as she reaches down to run gentle fingers through Laura's hair. "I don't mind it. It's hot when you get all scrunchy-nosed and angry."

"Bitch," she whispers and leans forward to kiss Carmilla. Her tongue licks into eager lips, a gentle sweeping touch even as she shoves Carmilla back down onto the bed.

Carmilla grabs her ass when Laura lays down on top of her, legs wrapping around her waist. She grinds her pussy against Laura’s hip and moans in her ear.

Laura slips a hand up Carmilla’s shirt to find that her girlfriend is wearing no bra, per usual. Carmilla’s delicate nipples are peaked, and the swell of her breast fills Laura’s hand perfectly. She massages and flicks with Carmilla’s rhythm until her girlfriend has abandoned all of her propriety and moans loud and long with each thrust of her hips.

They stop when Carmilla shivers, her orgasm too close to the surface. She hates to come during foreplay, says it ruins all the orgasms that come after it. Carmilla is weirdly particular about sex, but having three hundred years of practice probably makes Carmilla an expert, so Laura kisses her gently as she relaxes and comes down from her excitement.

Carmilla’s hands begin to wander while they kiss, first squeezing Laura’s ass and then seeking out her breast. She melts into Carmilla’s touch. The voice in the back of her head reminds her that this was just meant to be a break. But the world has gone hazy and warm. Carmilla’s hand moves from her ass to her abdomen and then into her panties. Gentle fingers slip and press and tease and suddenly the room comes back into focus.

“Mmm, Carm,” Laura says against her mouth. She clenches Carmilla’s hoodie in her hands when Carmilla pushes two fingers into her pussy without fanfare, presses the heel of her palm against Laura’s clit. The temptation to let Carmilla continue is so strong, and she rocks hard onto Carmilla’s fingers a few times to take the edge off. But the want is too sharp, and she will too easily lose herself if she doesn’t stop now. “Carm, no, I want to taste you so bad. Let me fuck you first. Then you can do whatever you want with me.”

“You’re so eloquent for a Journalism major,” Carmilla says, voice like a rough purr. She gently removes her fingers from Laura’s pussy and brings them to her mouth to suck clean. “Though I like this idea of me having my way with you later. Pretty sure you’ll regret saying that.”

Laura sits up and kisses Carmilla one last time. She can taste herself on Carmilla’s tongue. She whispers into Carmilla’s lips, “Pretty sure I won’t.”

She moves down the bed and lays on her stomach between Carmilla’s open thighs. The delicate skin is still slightly bruised from their fun the night before, fireworks of purple and green between her thighs where Laura had kissed and sucked at the skin until Carmilla begged for her fingers. They markings had been darker before, deeper purples and blues and reds, but Carmilla’s vampiric constitution was healing them quickly. Must be nice. Laura still has a hickey on her side from a week ago.

The flat of Laura’s tongue runs over one lightly colored bruise. Carmilla’s body thrashes so Laura holds her down. She nips and worries the skin. Once she’s satisfied, she kisses it tenderly and moves on to the next bite.

Laura doesn’t miss the way Carmilla shivers scent as she kisses hickeys back into Carmilla’s skin. When she’s finished marking, she rests her cheek on Carmilla’s mound and breathes her in. Carmilla’s arousal has soaked her panties, and her scent is overpowering.

And oh, she wants so badly to push the fabric aside and lick into her cunt, but Laura hasn’t forgotten Carmilla’s teasing. She knows her girlfriend wasn’t being totally serious -- she’s long since abandoned her book anyway -- but that doesn’t mean Laura’s going to slack off and give her a quickie before they switch places. She’s in it to win it.

Laura looks up at Carmilla from between her thighs to find her girlfriend staring right back down, eyes glazed over with lust and mouth slack. She throws her head back with a groan when Laura starts rubbing her over her panties and soon Carmilla’s shaking from it.

But she doesn’t tell Laura to stop, just falls back onto the bed and grasps the blanket with desperate fingers.

Laura takes this as a cue to replace her fingers with her tongue, and gives no warning when she does so. She pushes her nose into the fabric and licks at her through her underwear. Her pointed tongue teases at Carmilla’s center, unable to lick into her like she craves. She can barely taste her through the cotton, but it’s there.

Carmilla’s vocal above her, swearing in some archaic tongue Laura doesn’t recognise. Or maybe it’s gibberish. Sometimes Carmilla’s accent becomes so thick that she can’t quite make out what she’s saying, and even her German is a 300 year old dialect that Perry can’t recognise.

Carmilla’s hands find Laura’s at her hips to grasp them desperately. Her body shivers when Laura pulls away to survey her work. When Laura doesn’t immediately return to where she left off, Carmilla looks down at her, eyebrows furrowed and lips pouted. “And you stopped why?”

Laura grins and rubs Carmilla through her panties again, concentrating on her clit. “Maybe I like the view.”

“You should, they’re your panties.”

“Carmilla!” Laura squeals. “That’s kinda gross.”

“What, I’m pretty sure they’re clean. Or at least they smelled clean.”

Laura groans and laughs and finds it both horrifying and kind of sexy. “Do you usually smell my underwear, or is it only when you need to do laundry?”

Carmilla grins down at her, but doesn’t answer. Laura rubs her thumb over Carmilla’s clit mercilessly until Carmilla breaks, moaning as she throws her head back.

Carmilla’s already looking wrecked, her hair pulled out of its bun and tangled around her head like a wicked halo, and her lipstick is smeared from biting her lips. One hand has snaked beneath her hoodie and is playing with her nipples.

“Lift up,” Laura tells her. Carmilla raises her hips enough so she can pull down the ruined black panties. They quickly get lost in the bed sheets, to be found the next time Laura washes her blankets.

She’s greeted with the sight of Carmilla’s pussy pinkened with arousal. Her hard clit pokes through shiny, wet folds, the view so enticing that Laura can’t hold back anymore. She tickles Carmilla’s clit with a pointed tongue, then sucks her into her mouth.

She takes a moment to spread Carmilla’s lips and licks her way inside. Carmilla twitches around her once, like a warning, and Laura looks up at her girlfriend, at her pinched expression and bruised lips.

Her fingers replace her tongue, lazily drawing out moans with each pass. Carmilla’s eyes are closed tight and her lip is caught between her teeth. Laura asks, “You okay?”

Carmilla nods quickly. “Fuck, keep going.”

Laura settles back down between Carmilla’s thighs and returns to her previous ministrations. Carmilla’s body is warmth and salt and home. Laura angles her head and pokes her tongue down through the folds until the tip barely breaches Carmilla’s center. The taste is potent. She fucks her with her tongue, pressing her face hard against her pussy, using her nose to tease her clit.

She pulls away when her lungs start to burn and her neck gets a cramp. She feels Carmilla’s wetness spread from chin to cheeks and she licks her lips to savor the taste. She could dine on Carmilla every night and never grow full or tired, and perhaps that is an aspect of love no one ever told her about.

Carmilla whimpers when Laura finally, finally pushes two fingers inside, chanting Laura-Laura-Laura with each slow, gentle stroke. Her back arches when she increases the pressure, crooks her fingers slightly. Her voice is wrecked and husky as she screams out the names of gods Laura’s never heard of.

Laura returns to tonguing Carmilla’s folds, sweeping over her in broad strokes and flicking her clit with the tip. Carmilla’s sighs and moans and whimpers of pleasure echo off the bedroom walls, and Laura can faintly hear knocking coming from their floor. She sucks Carmilla’s clit into her mouth, knowing she is close to coming. She is relentless in this torture until Carmilla cries out, louder than she’s ever heard her before, and pushes Laura off.

Clear fluid flows out of Carmilla’s pussy, drenching the bedsheets and blankets. Laura can’t help the squeal of delight she makes. She has never ever made Carmilla squirt before, didn’t even know it was a thing Carmilla could do. Laura’s a little jealous because no matter how many toys she’s played with or how enthusiastic Carmilla is with her fingers, she’s never come close.

“I win,” she shouts. “I so win!”

“Oh my god,” is Carmilla’s reply. Her voice is hoarse, cracking on every vowel.

She pulls Laura up for a kiss and licks into her mouth like she’s seeking out her own taste. There’s something both desperate and gentle about it, like she’s afraid she’ll fall apart in Laura’s arms. And when she pulls away to speak, it’s with an uncharacteristic rawness. “I haven’t experienced that in a very, very long time.”

Laura sees the vulnerability in her eyes, and the way the confession makes her uncomfortable in how her shoulders slouch forward. Being Carmilla’s girlfriend means learning how to diffuse the dark moments. So instead of making a big deal out of it, she teases the rim of Carmilla’s pussy with her fingers. “Want to see if I can do it again?”

Carmilla laughs and lays back down, smirk firmly back in place. “I’d like to see you try.”


End file.
